wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Sutton V
Sir Henry Varyc Sutton V is the eldest son of the 8th Duke of Newcastle, Sir Henry Sutton IV. Heir to a great title and fortune, the Earl is a proud, and sometimes arrogant man, but few would doubt his effectiveness as a military commander. With a career dating back to the onset of the Third War, the Earl has distinguished himself in battle against the Horde on numerous occasions, and rightly earned his reputation as the Lion of Sutton Vale. A man who loves his Kingdom, Sutton is fiercely loyal to the Royal house of Wrynn, and is rumored to have beaten a man within inches of death for treasonous words spoken against the King. A childless widower, the Earl has not yet remarried. He is presently courting the 25 year-old Lady Tamara Warwick, youngest daughter of the Viscount of Barrowdale. Styles Reference Style 589 K.C. - Present: Earl of Sutton or Lord Sutton Spoken Style My Lord Sutton or Lord Sutton Informal Style Sir Henry or Henry Military Ranks Held From lowest to highest (Most recent) rank held: *Knight-Captain (607 K.C) *Knight-Champion (609 K.C.) *Lieutenant-Commander (610 K.C.) *Commander (618 K.C.) *Marshal (622 K.C.) Henry was demoted in 623 K.C. during the Siege of Orgrimmar, and stripped of this rank. Appearance and character Physical Appearance Tall and built like a castle wall, he appears to be somewhere in his early thirties. His broad chest looks as though it was carved from stone and at a simple glance, it becomes clear that he is no stranger to intense, physical training. Seldom seen without a few days of beard growth, he would likely be considered handsome in a more rugged sense. His deep, commanding voice carries an accent common to both Stormwindian and Arathi descent, and his steel-grey eyes, stern features, and imposing build make for an intimidating presence. Character Like all Suttons before him, he is best described by the term battlefield nobility, and while many Southern lords would look down upon the enlisted men, Henry feels there is no greater honour than to have served the Kingdom of Stromwind in battle. Known to have once slain his own mount to show his men that he meant to fight and die beside them if need be, the men who serve under him would follow him to the gates of hell and beyond. Like his Arathi mother, the Earl has something of a wild side, and while on leave, can often be found at the Pig and Whistle Tavern in Old Town. He has been known to buy a round of drinks for every patron, and often enjoys speaking of past battles with other veterans. It was there that the Earl was arrested and nearly jailed at the age of 24 for nearly beating a fellow patron to death after said patron allegedly spoke out against the King. The charges against the Earl were subsequently dropped when it was revealed that the man he had beaten had ties with the Defias Brotherhood. the Earl was jailed over night at the age of 29 for lewd conduct, when he was allegedly discovered drunk, in a state of undress, and performing lewd acts with a local prostitute. the Earl insisted that he did not know she was a prostitute, and the charges were later dropped after his father intervened on his behalf. Beliefs A man of pride and principle, the Earl believes in duty and honour, often placing them above all else. It is his view that the nobility was born both to rule the commonwealth, and to lead the Kingdom's military. Furthermore, he believes that anything that challenges this natural order of things is a threat to the stability of the Kingdom. Like all Suttons, the Earl is a member of the Church of the Holy Light, and when in Stormwind, attends liturgy at its Cathedral. History Early Years The eldest son of Henry and Katherine Sutton, the Earl was born into an old and proud Stormwind family, whose origins date back to the Kingdom's earliest days. Afforded the very best in education, he spent much of his youth in Lordaeron at King Terenas' Court, learning the ways of chivalry and politics. He was groomed from birth to succede his father as the Duke of Newcastle, a wealthy southern province in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Throughout his minority and to this day, he is known by courtesy as the Earl of Sutton. Return To Stormwind At the age of 14, the Earl was betrothed to Lady Shelly Winthrope, the eldest daughter in a proud, Lordaeronian family. the Earl's father believed that the marriage would benefit both houses and strengthen the Alliance between their two Kingdoms. The two were married upon the Earl's return to Stormwind at the age of 18 in a grand ceremony that took place at Castle Sutton. the Earl was soon Knighted and called upon to serve Stormwind's military under his father and the early years of their marriage would produce no children, leaving the Earl to despair of ever having a son of his own. In the summer of their fourth year of marriage, Shelly conceived a child, but both she and the child were lost due to complications in the later months of the pregnancy. the Earl was left a childless widower and devoted his time entirely to his military career, earning many honors and serving the Alliance on two continents. He is known to have had numerous lovers since the death of his Countess, but has not remarried. The Northrend Campaign Henry served two tours in Northrend, one at Westguard and another in Icecrown during the siege lead by the Ashen Verdict. Despite being wounded, he was among those who stormed the Citadel, earning several honors for valor in combat against the scourge. King Varian's Court Upon returning from Northrend, the Earl was invited with his father back to King Varian's Court, where he would spend much of the next year in search of a new bride. A charming and well-rounded man in his prime, the Earl was well-received by the ladies at Court, though his father believed he should seek another Lordaeronian bride. Charitable Work After the great cataclysm, the Earl began raising funds for the restoration of Stormwind's park district and in the year 620 K.C. he started a personal foundation devoted to the same purpose. To date, the foundation has raised nearly one hundred thousand gold Crowns and hopes to have raised double that number by the beginning of the new year. Pandaria and Operation Shield Wall Henry, his younger brother Edryc, and their father were among the first to arrive at Lion's Landing and all three Suttons were given commands of their own. the Earl has since accomplished two decisive victories against Hellscream's forces, resulting in the deaths of four Horde Officers, and was later commended for his bold, but effective strategy. At Domination Point, the Earl slew an orcish Commander in single combat and was awarded a Medal of Valor. The Siege of Orgrimmar With his father still serving on Pandaria, the Earl and his younger brother were sent to the scorching sands of Durotar to serve their Kingdom in the siege of Orgrimmar. Both brothers had their own command, and fought in numerous skirmishes with the Kor'Kron during the effort to cut all supply lines to Orgrimmar. Boldly, the Earl ordered his men to attack a large, heavily-guarded convoy on its way to Orgrimmar, resulting in the capture of two Officers, several chests of gold, numerous supply wagons, and documents meant for the eyes of Garrosh Hellscream himself. Unfortunately, the attack also resulted in the deaths of two of his own Captains, and many of his enlisted men. With his command so weakened, the Earl was not among those who fought their way to the very heart of the city. His younger brother Edryc would have that honor, though it would ultimately cost him his life. While his father regards it as a great honor to have fallen in battle for such a worthy cause, the Earl himself sees it quite differently. Ashamed that he was unable to fight beside his brother, and perhaps save his life, the Earl has since returned to Stormwind to make arrangements for Edryc's funeral. Of late, the Earl has been seen at the Pig and Whistle in various states of intoxication, and was nearly jailed for public disorder during a brawl outside the tavern. Defending The Marwyns Desiring to redeem himself in his father's eyes after being stripped of his Command, Henry volunteered to personally lead Newcastle's troops in defending the Marwyn holdings from the horde in the Arathi Highlands. With the houses of Sutton and Marwyn now bound by marriage, the aging Duke gladly accepted his son's offer, and provided him with three ships, and more than two hundred men-at-arms with which to defend all three Marwyn Castles from the horde's march on the Highlands. Henry arrived in Seastone to find that much of the population had either been evacuated to the Isle of Longspear or fled Marwyn lands altogether. After presenting himself to Seastone's Duchess, he set his men to the task of installing the twelve cannons his father had promised, and later garrisoned all three Marwyn Castles. Henry and his forces have yet to engage the horde, but have massacred more than a hundred witherbark trolls after the trolls attempted to claim some of the abandoned land. Henry was wounded by spear, and is expected to swiftly recover. Memorable Quotes "My father and eight generations of my family have been Knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse. One might say I was born wearing the spurs." To Sir Erryk Gray just thirty minutes before he was inducted into the Brotherhood of the Horse. "Arathi women are the most stubborn creatures on the face of this earth. My lady mother was no exception." To Sir Barret Easton, referring to his mother, Katherine Maclear. "I like him well. He is a fine warrior, as a King should be." To a fellow courtier while speaking of Varian Wrynn. "I suppose I am something like the orcs... Give me a glorious death in battle, and I shall die a happy man." To one of his Captains just before attacking a Kor'Kron force that vastly outnumbered his own. "To fly the field of battle is unthinkable. I will stand here with you and die with a sword in my hand, and a cry in my throat as nobility should." After slaying his own horse to show his men he would not desert them, even when they faced potential defeat. "My lords, we have a responsibility to the people of Westfall. They--their sons and daughters have bled for us, and now you say we cannot offer them aid? You men ought be ashamed of yourselves! If you will not stand with me in giving these people justice, I shall do so without you." While addressing the house of nobles in his father's stead. Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Characters Category:House of Sutton Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Warriors Category:Ashvale Trust Category:Willowbrook Hunt Club